Fuego En Llamas
by Richter EverSwan
Summary: Ambientado En Llamas, Sam Everdeen es el primo desconocido de Katniss, que aparece en el Distrito 12 después de escapar con vida del ataque del Capitolio en la isla Creda. El Capitolio quiere venganza, quieren ahora no solo la muerte de Katniss, sino que también de Sam. Querrán matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. El Quarter Quell es la estratagema perfecta.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz En Llamas y personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins; a excepción de Sam, la Creda, personajes derivados y trama desconocida, son de mi propiedad._

**Advertencia:** _Puede contener fragmentos de Los Juegos del hambre y Sinsajo.  
_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Durante décadas, la Creda, una isla que albergaba a quienes lograron escapar en secreto de la tiranía del Capitolio, se mantuvo a flote con una organización que corría el riesgo de caer. Pero la libertad había sido alcanzada; no debían rendir cuentas al Capitolio, no tenían que rendir a sus hijos como tributos de los Juegos del Hambre.

Panem había llegado a oídos de la nueva generación, pero los Juegos del Hambre nunca se mencionaron. Se mantuvo como un secreto oscuro, un recuerdo que debía ser olvidado. Pero los días de hambre llegaron en la Creda. Los recursos estaban agotándose.

Crearon los Días de Caza, en los que a finales de mes, los más aventurados y con experiencia en la cacería, se embarcarían en una travesía hacia las orillas de Panem, para llevar a cabo una operación de caza-recolección.

Sam Everdeen, un adolescente de dieciséis años, que después de perder a su padre, se hizo cargo de sus dos hermanos menores y para subsistir, tuvo que unirse al grupo de cazadores, ahora el destino le ha deparado algo mucho peor.

Después de que el Capitolio se entera de la existencia de la Creda, bombardea la isla para destruir a los traidores. Algunos cuantos escapan con vida, entre ellos Sam y su familia; llegan a Panem huyendo de los ataques. Ahí descubre que posee familiares que desconocía en el Distrito 12, los Everdeen. Creen que el Capitolio querrá ejecutarlos rápidamente.

El capitolio quiere venganza, Sam y Katniss suponen una amenaza. Pero el Presidente Snow tiene otros planes: matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

El Quarter Quell es la estratagema perfecta.

* * *

_***Gracias por leer***_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** _La historia raíz En Llamas y personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins; a excepción de Sam, la Creda, personajes derivados y trama desconocida, son de mi propiedad._

**Advertencia:** _Puede contener fragmentos de Los Juegos del hambre y Sinsajo._

* * *

**_!Saludos!, el presente capítulo funciona como la introducción oficial a la historia. Recomiendo que lean en detalle._**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE: **

"**La Chispa"**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Cuando despierto, el otro horizonte de la cama se encuentra gélido al tacto. Recorro con la difusa mirada el cuarto iluminado por los cálidos rayos solares, pero no encuentro más que la soledad sombría del mismo. Me apoyo sobre los codos en busca de la presencia de Karl y Sibyl, pero el parloteo melodioso de las aves que contrastan con el amanecer, anuncian que no hay ser humano cerca. Seguro que han despertado temprano, y han acudido a casa de Sharon; le tomo como una preocupación rápidamente efímera.

Me bajo de la cama y me coloco las botas de cazar; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado perfectamente a mis pies. Me pongo también unos pantalones y una camisa, además de la chaqueta marrón oscura propia.

Reposando sobre un cuenco cálido debajo de la mesa, se encuentra el perro más feo del mundo: hocico recto y machacado, orejas con incisiones terribles y ojos carmesí sin depurar. Karl le puso _Kactus_, similar al nombre de aquella planta desértica, el cactus, porque según él, su pelaje es tan seco y puntiagudo como las espinas. El perro me odia, o al menos no confía en mí. Aunque ha pasado un par de años, creo que aún recuerda la vez que intenté atravesarlo con una flecha cuando Sibyl intentó tocarlo por primera vez. Lo hubiera logrado, pero Karl desvió el arco tensado resultando sólo un disparo con roce en su pellejo; Kactus era un perro salvaje escuálido, con la tripa hinchada por las lombrices y lleno de pulgas. Lo último que yo necesitaba era otra boca que alimentar, pero mis hermanos me suplicaron demasiado, e incluso lloraron para quedárselo, que finalmente, con una pisca de clemencia, opté por domesticarlo. Al final la cosa salió bien: le libramos de las pulgas y los parásitos, e inclusive ha sido un buen compañero de caza. Sin contar las numerosas ocasiones que ha intentado atacarme bajo esas circunstancias.

Pero como de vez en cuando le echo las entrañas de las presas, ha dejado de gruñirme. Más no hoy, hace días ha cogido un extraño padecimiento que le mantiene tumbado y evita una acción concreta, como caminar por su propia cuenta; por lo que constantemente tengo que aplicarle un antibiótico con olor a resinas putrefactas.

Saco del boticario de madera la medicina y la jeringa, mientras introduzco en ésta el líquido, me atrevo a mirar mi pálido reflejo en el vidrio empapado de la ventana; lejos de simular un aspecto favorable, la criatura frente a mí carece de un sentido físico atlético, asentándose sobre una piel terrosa de un mar níveo de opacidades y dos enormes rocas grises abatidas por el cansancio y el miedo, con musgos esmeralda rodeándolas. El cabello oscuro rojizo, quizá demasiado para mi gusto, envuelve con un fleco sobre nivelado parte del mentón y se ha endurecido por el jocoso clima tropical. Después, una complexión delgada que pretende llegar a cadavérica y que sin embargo, lucha constantemente por mantenerse lejos de la comida y a su vez, conseguirla.

Suelto un respiro de contención y cojo la pata derecha de Kactus, quien suelta un leve gruñido que se contrapone después en un quejido. Dolor. Es lo que debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos, pese a su mirada aguerrida.

- Tranquilo salvaje, esto te ayudará a darme guerra por más tiempo – le digo mientras termino de inyectar.

Da un gruido a favor, en modo de respuesta cuando me he posicionado lejos de él. Meto mi fleco oscuro en una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En un estante hueco, encuentro unas perfectas tiras de pulpa de coco envueltas en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Sibyl para el día de caza; arrugo la nariz, pero lo meto en mi bolsillo para mis compañeros. Aunque soy consciente de que mi comportamiento es irreverente y ciertamente desaprobatorio, tomando en cuenta que luchamos día a día contra la escasez de comida, no puedo combatir con el complejo que me aflige desde años atrás. Tiempo después de que mi padre muriera. Yo tenía 13 años; pero después de tres años, aún sigo buscándole entre los escombros perdidos, en sueños.

Colgado perfectamente dentro de un armario de leña sólida, se encuentra un arco plateado y un carcaj con flechas del mismo material, que en conjunto utilizo como mi arma de cacería. Es la herencia que me ha dejado mi padre, aunado con la habilidad de arquería que me inculcó a temprana edad. A decir verdad, es una rareza que fabricó; su peso es ligero y apto para movimientos bruscos, además, posee una serie de símbolos grabados en el mismo que hasta la fecha no he podido descifrar. Sharon cree que se trata de una frase, o dicho. Por otro lado, las flechas suelen ser letales en impacto, constando de puntas afiladas como dagas. Después de cogerlos, cerciorarme de que Kactus ha conciliado el sueño y asegurar la entrada, me aventuro a salir.

Recorro la orilla de la calle quebrantada, evitando las miradas desdeñosas del otro extremo de la manzana, aunque siempre ha sido de esa manera, creo que he comenzado a sentir incomodidad. No puede tratarse más que de los Craven, una pareja de ancianos solitarios que apenas pueden mantenerse despiertos por un par de horas, pero siempre se las ingenian para estar despiertos a ésta hora del día, sólo para verme cruzar. Creo que, de algún modo, les recuerdo a su hijo desaparecido. Aunque no lo parezca, trato de ser una fiel memoria a la esencia de ese joven desconocido, al menos. Pero aquí en la Creda, es difícil mantener vivo un recuerdo cuando pisas y ves a menudo el santuario de una libertad incierta.

La Creda, una isla limitada furtivamente en proporciones y con riquezas naturales casi extintas por la colonización, funciona ahora como un asentamiento de preparación de caza-recolección de varios jóvenes y adultos que colectivamente se reúnen cada mes para embarcar hacia las orillas del legendario país de Panem. A nuestros oídos, han llegado numerosas historias acerca de ese profano lugar, al que nuestros fundadores y muchos cuantos padres temen, con variados rostros de alarma cada vez que sus hijos declaran el deseo de conocer más allá de las orillas. Los Distritos. En el colegio, nos han asegurado de que Panem está distribuido en doce Distritos, cada cual más pobre en orden de ascendencia. Es por decirlo, un dato elemental dentro de la historia de la Creda.

Hace exactamente cinco décadas y media, un grupo de pobladores residentes de Panem, específicamente de lo que nombran Distrito 12, motivados por el severo juicio y las carencias democráticas dentro de un régimen totalitario y absolutista, al que llaman Capitolio; planearon una fuga que involucró principalmente a unos cuantos mineros de mediana edad, con experiencia en técnicas y habilidades de sobrevivencia. Guiando a un reducido número de niños y jóvenes, pero en especial a mujeres fértiles y de conocimientos variados acerca de plantas silvestres y demás, aliadas también de la plenitud medicinal. Muchos cuantos pertenecientes a algunos otros distritos cercanos también se unieron durante una rebelión de Panem; se dieron por muertos. Thomas Craleer, un hombre que no pasaba los cuarenta años, tenía previamente conocimiento acerca de una isla a flote a varias millas de Panem. Atravesaron un enorme bosque cercano al Distrito 12, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, era un plan estratégicamente planeado. Aprovecharon una severa explosión de mina llegada la medianoche para emprender la travesía; si fue un golpe de suerte para ellos, o un plan también, no lo sabemos. Funcionó como la excusa perfecta de la repentina desaparición de más de cuatro decenas de habitantes en el 12 y la rebelión en cuanto a los otros distritos. Cómo explicar el hecho de que niños y mujeres hayan estado en la mina, aún no queda claro. Pero hubo un ingenio por parte de los que decidieron continuar con sus vidas en el Distrito 12, seguro. Al llegar a mar bravío, en la porción que separa el bosque con el agua extendida a horizontes lejanos, embarcaron sin tomar en cuenta que los barcos construidos por los mismos secretamente, podrían desmoronarse a mitad del camino, siendo presas del frío o de animales hambrientos en el mar. Considerando la pésima desventaja de que la mayoría no sabía nadar. Como obra de una especie de milagro, no hubo complicaciones, llegaron a la isla con un adiós glorioso y triste a la vez. Gloria con sabor a libertad, y tristeza en contraste a la pérdida familiar. Diversas familias quedaron separadas después del acontecimiento. Contrariedad de visiones, quizá.

Aunque es algo que el colegio descarta por carecer de importancia, mi padre me habló en repetidas ocasiones de lo débil que se vieron los lazos familiares en ese asunto. Tratados minuciosos se vieron perdidos, familias disueltas a su causa. Aunque desde luego, quedó el hilo de fidelidad al guardar silencio. Mi padre, Jack Everdeen, no participó en la fuga inicial, sino que hizo la propia junto a unos cuantos veinticinco años después. Con 22 años de edad se unió a un pequeño grupo que ansiaban la libertad y habían escuchado en secreto de la Creda. De su hermano, del cual me contaba tantas veces, sólo obtuvo una negación como respuesta, pero los ayudó a escapar sin peligro alguno. También los dieron por muertos por una explosión y derrumbe de mina.

- Sam, ¿A qué hora inicia la embarcación? – una voz ronca pregunta intentando esconder el ataque de tos.

- No irás así, Nathan.

- ¿Por qué no?, estoy en perfectas condiciones – argumenta asustado - Es sólo una tos pasajera.

- Tu aspecto opina lo contrario – examino de pies a cabeza en una mirada rápida; palidez, ojeras recientes, ojos hundidos…no son aspectos sanos. – Ve con Roselle, seguro que tiene aún antibióticos de sobra.

- No, es mi primera caza, por favor – suplica cargando una lanza detrás de su espalda.

La esperanza en sus ojos es corrompida prontamente por un dolor en la garganta, masajeando constantemente. La primera caza es, por decirlo, un rito de iniciación en la Creda. Llegada la edad de trece años, tienes prácticamente un derecho a participar en ellas; más que asegurar el hecho de conseguir alimento a la civilización, supone un verdadero reto y valor. Al menos por aquí, es muy bien visto. Una buena caza simboliza posibilidades de matrimonio, algo significativo considerando que la población masculina supera en mucho a la femenina. Mi primera caza fue junto a mi padre, una opción individualista y en secreto. Meses atrás de su muerte, varios zorros y conejos se vieron atravesados por nuestras flechas. A partir de entonces, supe que el arco y yo estábamos conectados.

- Irás sólo si prometes que traerás contigo esos antibióticos – comento mientras atravieso un charco.

- Hecho, iré ahora mismo – su voz empeora, pero evito abrir la boca – Sam – llama de nuevo – Gracias – añade sonriendo pícaramente.

Reprimo una carcajada y sólo limito a asentir con la cabeza, mientras le veo alejarse rápidamente entre la multitud empedernecida de padres y niños. No sólo los cazadores se preparan el día de hoy, sino que también sus familiares para despedirles; no se verán durante el resto del día. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos a la espera de una despensa salvaje. De los que recibo miradas a cuclillas, tan espesas como el veneno que contienen.

Realmente, mi pequeña familia es un desagrado para gran parte de la Creda, un hecho que surgió a raíz de la inocencia y el hambre. En una primavera, hace dos años, apenas y podíamos permitirnos un pedazo de pan. Los cazadores mayores decidieron aprovecharse de nuestra situación de huérfanos, no importaba si yo cazaba grandes presas, ellos siempre se quedaban con la mayor parte. Hubo algunas pequeñas defensas a nuestro favor, de los pocos que considerábamos amigos. Pero no era suficiente. No para ellos, quienes valiéndose de las reglas y jerarquía, ceder al trato y reparto injusto se hizo como la única opción. La moralidad quedó atrás, pues el hambre estaba de por medio.

Poco después, estuve metido en una pelea con otros dos cazadores, herí gravemente a uno de ellos con una flecha cerca de su sien. Recuerdo haber estado encerrado en una celda pequeña durante dos semanas. Como castigo. La desesperación y el miedo estaban consumiéndome, sobre todo la incertidumbre. No fue hasta que decidieron liberarme a petición del Alcalde, pero para entonces todo había cambiado, la pésima actitud de los cazadores, la desconfianza de la mayoría; logré ser indiferente, pero no mucho. Sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando Karl, con estómago vacío y añoranza de un trozo de carne, se las ingenió para adentrarse en la Reserva de Comida, un almacén en el que se mantiene gran parte de lo que se caza y recolecta en un año. El resultado: una pequeña explosión que arruinó la reserva, Karl con lesiones leves.

Estuvimos a punto de ser desalojados de la isla, el Tratado de Unión con peligro de descomponerse. Pero no podían abandonar a tres niños huérfanos, mucho menos correr el riesgo de que el Capitolio se diera cuenta si en dado caso hubiéramos llegado a Panem. A nadie le convendría, a nadie. Se levantaron advertencias, algo cruelmente exagerado, al menos para mí, e injusto después de todo.

Sólo hay pocas personas en las que mis hermanos y yo podemos confiar, los que se han atrevido a entender nuestra situación, quienes se han apiadado de nuestras almas. Pero finalmente, he aprendido a conjurar un sentimiento mutuo con los que nos odian.

La casa de Sharon está cerca del puerto, así que tengo que atravesar varias cuadras desniveladas y rocosas para llegar. Con suerte y los arbustos que me ceden una ruta rápida, no se encuentran enmarañados de espinas envenenadas y objetos puntiagudos; de vez en cuando los niños pretenden cazar unas cuantas ratas y demás roedores con ese tipo de trampas. Hay ocasiones en las que surca por mi mente la fatídica idea de que están hechas para mí, al menos unos cuantos me han visto cruzar por los arbustos. No descartaría la suposición.

En cuanto he llegado, el olor a malva y tagarnina cocida inunda mis fosas nasales provocándome un estremecimiento en la garganta, son plantas silvestres comestibles ciertamente nutritivas, pero en mi condición, es como aspirar un cadáver en descomposición. Sharon me ve a través de la ventana, donde está inclinada sobre el fregadero. Se seca las manos en el mandil de caña y desaparece para encontrarse conmigo en la puerta.

Me agrada Sharon. La respeto. Su marido, Carlear, murió a causa de una gripe extraña que sacudió la Creda por un par de meses. Se hizo cargo de sus dos hijos, siempre ha sido una mujer valiente. Aunque aún noto un vacío en su mirada azul.

- Sam, ¿Ya has comido? – saluda recargando su mano escuálida sobre mi hombro.

- Sí – digo. No parece muy convencida – Karl y Sibyl…

- Están dentro – confirma – Mis hijos han ido ya al puerto.

- Está bien, pensé que saldrían un poco tarde.

- Los conoces, son madrugadores – sonríe a medias y me invita a pasar.

Entrar siempre a casa de Sharon supone una atmósfera cálida y familiar, algo que aunque lo deseé, jamás podré darle a mis hermanos. Me conforta saber que tenemos su apoyo. A decir verdad, Sharon y sus hijos son esas pocas personas en las que podemos confiar con los ojos cerrados. Ella conoció a mi padre, fue amiga íntima de mi madre.

Puedo apreciar en primera estancia el cuadro despintado de Karl, meciéndose escalofriantemente sobre su desnivelado marco palmítico. Siempre he tenido en cuenta que el pequeño moreno posee un talento natural en cuestiones de pintura, al que he descrito como su lado sensible y pragmático. Resulta increíble que sus sencillos y predecibles lienzos resulte un medio potente de transmisión de sensaciones. Como justo ahora, el cruce colorido de las bandas plasmáticas de caña disueltas en rojo carmesí y aguamarina cristalizada, en mezcla pactante con la fructuosa de los verduzcos y amarillentos helechos dulces; dan un disgusto visual de hambre empalagosa. Todo depende de lo que la cabeza quiera captar a fin de cuentas.

- ¡Sam! - grita Sibyl abrazándome – Mira lo que ha pintado Karl.

- Lo veo – le digo colocando un mechón de su cabello por encima de la oreja– Es un buen trabajo, Karl. ¿Dónde has conseguido los helechos dulces?

- Cerca de los árboles amarillos – su voz ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana– La adolescencia – añade como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, ante mi seña fruncida.

- ¿Te ha gustado el regalo? – pregunta Sibyl.

- Mucho, muy delicioso de tu parte, gracias – miento. Qué más.

- También Sharon me ha hecho un vestido, míralo – extiende sus brazos y se gira lentamente. Un vestido rosa pastel con flores reales como bordados – Es bonito, ¿Cierto?

- Igual que tú, pececito de fuego.

- Será porque soy bien parecida a ti – reímos mesuradamente. Sibyl es la única persona que puede hacerme reír hasta lagrimear, me permito parecer ser débil sólo frente a ella, Karl suele ser un poco más fuerte en personalidad. Somos tan diferentes a la vez, sobre todo físicamente. Sibyl con su cabello rojizo tan intenso como la escarlata sangre, ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca, a sus once años está fuera de lugar. Es hermosa y amable hasta el cansancio. El retrato idílico de mi madre. En cambio Karl, de catorce, tiene los rasgos propios de gran parte en la Creda: piel clara aceitunada, pelo negro liso y ojos grises. Como mi padre. Si se mira bien, soy el cruce físico de ellos: el cabello oscuro que parece flamear llamas intensas a la luz del sol, ojos grises con matices verdes. _¨Inusual" _es la palabra que usa Sharon para describirme.

- ¿Ésta ves podré ir? – se aventura a preguntar Karl. El silencio incómodo no se hace esperar.

- Sabes que aún no Karl, pero pronto será – contesto después de tragar saliva.

- Ya tengo catorce Sam, quiero aprender y que me enseñes como papá lo hizo contigo.

- Pero no hoy - veo su rostro irritado, pero él aún no comprende que los cazadores mantienen un trato diferente con nosotros – Es momento de irme – añado besando la frente de Sibyl.

- Los estaremos esperando – dice Sharon. Asiento con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos al anochecer – les digo dando una mirada fugaz a mí hermano, quien se encuentra ahora de espaldas.

El Puerto es una zona pequeña, sí, pero quizá la parte más conservada de la Creda. Se encuentra rodeada de cercas eléctricas y de acero inoxidable. Les tomó un lustro para llevar a cabo su construcción, la isla siempre albergó desde un principio materiales naturales no usuales y por fortuna, el Árbol Eléctrico (una especie de roble metálico en el centro de la isla que abastece de energía conservada a la población), alcanza distancias sorprendentes a su radiación. Claro, siempre y cuando los rayos de las tormentas golpeen la punta nivelada. Armas de caza convencionales a la espera de ser tomadas, y lanchas fleteras, la base de cada uno de ellas usa numerosas estelitas, piedras oscuras con capacidad de flotación y resistencia sorprendente. Hacen, de algún modo, más fácil la navegación.

Ahí, en el Puerto, me esperan los dos únicos cazadores con los que puedo ser yo mismo: Janeth y John. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras bajo en pendiente. Verlos allí, cerca de la orilla del mar y la fresca brisa golpeando mi cara, me hace sonreír.

- Hola, Samaél - me saluda John, con mi nombre completo.

- Sam – corrijo divertido rodando los ojos – Te ahorrarás tres letras y fracción de respiración.

- Mira lo que John ha traído – dice Janeth sosteniendo la mitad de un mendrugo de pan entre sus manos. Es mendrugo de verdad, de la Cacerola, un establecimiento en el que se elaboran panes y otras cosas con raciones de cereales que recogemos en Panem, sal y agua.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- Me costó un cangrejo pequeño, se acercó demasiado a la orilla – responde Josh. A decir verdad, hasta los peces y demás saben que las orillas de la Creda son un peligro, así que se mantienen alejados, lo cual dificulta la pesca. Con suerte, y se puede ver uno que otro rondando.

- Por cierto, Sibyl les ha dejado unas tiras de pulpa de coco – digo sacando el regalo de mi bolsillo.

- ¡Gracias Sibyl!- exclama Josh al aire.

- Nos daremos entonces un verdadero festín – declara Janeth guardando el pan y el envoltorio de albahaca en un bolsillo de caña.

La alarma de reunión atruena nuestros los oídos. Ya deben ser las ocho y los que van enfrente de la operación de caza y recolección nos esperan en el muelle, el punto de salida del Puerto. Nos unimos al grupo de cazadores jóvenes que corren hacia el sitio, no entre ellos, sino que detrás de los mismos. Justo en la entrada, como el arquetipo perfecto de Guardias, están dos hombres que aparentan una mayoría de edad, pero realmente son relativamente cortos de edad; la poca prosperidad acentúa el daño.

En cuanto cruzamos el portón metálico, no ponemos a serias y marchamos ahora en silencio. Estar en el grupo de cazadores, exige disciplina entre cada uno de los miembros. Por lo menos, es un valor rescatable. El Día de la Caza también es la oportunidad perfecta para sobresalir en tus habilidades con las armas, es por decirlo, un truene delirante entre los más dominantes, y los que apenas van aprendiendo el arte de cazar. Cuando llegamos asilados en pasos al muelle, los más grandes se colocan al extremo derecho y los más jóvenes, en el izquierdo. Dos pequeñas masas separadas por un par de metros, de filas en estatura ascendente. Los familiares que han decidido ver la partida del día, se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, observando el desarrollo; el Puerto se va llenando y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño y que algunos cuantos han quedado en casa, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población de la Creda, que son de 262 habitantes en total.

Me encuentro de pie, justo a una fila detrás de Janeth. Ella se gira levemente para darme una sonrisa certera, lo cual, en cierto grado, me hace sentir cómodo y alegre. Es inevitable sonreírle de vuelta. Sin embargo, es difícil verla aquí, entre un grupo de hombres que le miran constantemente… Janeth es hermosa, no cabe duda: cabello castaño caoba, piel olivácea clara, ojos azules como Sharon, su madre. Su belleza natural ciertamente ha cautivado a muchos en la Creda, sobre todo su valentía, al ser la única mujer en unirse al grupo de cazadores. Por eso, tanto su hermano Josh y yo, le cuidamos con recelo, pese a que sabe defenderse perfectamente. Muchos pensarían que estoy enamorado de ella, pero en realidad sólo puedo verla como una hermana más, además de que es mi mejor amiga. De cualquier forma, ella ha dejado claro tampoco está enamorada. Aunque hay ocasiones en que suspira de la nada y tararea una que otra melodía romántica.

Me indica con la cabeza hacia una parte del otro grupo, los adultos, y localizo instantáneamente a Josh, con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios para después intentar decirme algo que no puedo escuchar, pero deduzco que es en afán de burla. Rueda los ojos mostrando los dientes y hago un gesto de que preste atención. Al igual que su hermana, Josh no necesitaría de la caza para conseguir una buena pareja. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules platinados y cuerpo atlético, es una mina clásica según Sharon. De hecho, ella ha intentado arreglar un matrimonio con la hija de los Troven, los encargados de la boticaria. Pero Josh, a sus 19 años, aún no desea estar atado a nadie. «Esclavo de la libertad, pionero del desamor», le he escuchado decir más de una vez.

Centro mi atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante de nosotros. Allí se encuentra, detrás de un lustrado micrófono, el único en la Creda, el Alcalde Hoshbee; un hombre que no pasa los sesenta años, robusto y de calva incipiente. A lado, con poses rígidas y controladas, están los cazadores a la cabeza: Bastián y Kritus.

Brutalidad. Es lo primero que se me viene a la mente cuando los miro. No puedo encontrar a alguien más que llegue a ser tan sanguinarios y letales, como lo son ellos. Bastián, de complexión abrumadora y mirada amenazante, es un cazador experto en la toda extensión de la palabra. Mucho más alto que cualquiera de nosotros, por alguna desconocida razón y que no desearía saber, no tiene la oreja izquierda. He tenido pesadillas cuando, sin mediarlo he mirado de cerca; resulta aterrador tan sólo observar más de lo debido. En contraparte, Kritus, es delgado y a diferencia de su compañero más corto en estatura. Pero es lo suficientemente peligroso como para derribarte y degollarte si parpadeas sólo un instante. Posee un feo corte cerca del ojo derecho, que le hace ver temible en aspecto. Porque en realidad lo son, los terribles cazadores jefes, pero si se ve con ojo crítico, aseguran perfectamente el orden. Una vez, asesinaron a un par de osos salvajes desmembrándolos despiadadamente, fue un trauma para mí al estar observándolos desde un árbol cercano. Desde entonces evito a toda costa cazar osos, al menos por mi cuenta.

- El Hambre en la Creda – comienza el Alcalde con el discurso oficial de los Días de Caza - Un desafío para todos, un castigo de la libertad.

Es la misma historia todos los meses, seis años atrás. En cuanto la nueva población había incrementado considerablemente, los recursos naturales de la Creda comenzaron a agotarse. Levantar una civilización supuso un fuerte desgarre en la isla. La sobreexplotación, la caza inmoderada, la creación de casas y establecimientos derrocaron extensiones considerables; son las principales causas. El Alcalde enumera la lista de confrontaciones que ocurrieron y amenazaban con el equilibrio de la comunidad. En realidad no muchas, pero el punto era que, ¿Dónde quedaba la solidaridad y compañerismo con el que iniciaron cuando planearon escapar de las garras de Panem?

Cuando la extinción era inminente, mientras que la tensión crecía a flor de piel, llegó el Tratado de Sobrevivencia. Nos dio nuevas normas para garantizar la paz y el equilibrio original, y como oportunidad para la liberación de las habilidades de cacería entre cada uno de nosotros, surgieron los Días de Caza. Hay dos grupos uniformes de integrantes, Grupo 1 y Grupo 2. El primero está compuesto por los adultos, ellos tienen más experiencia y deben adentrarse más a Panem. Mientras que el segundo, integrado por jóvenes adolescentes, pero liderados por uno de los cazadores jefes, el más corto de edad entre los mismos, debe centrarse en las orillas. Generalmente llevando a cabo la pesca, recolección y caza de animales que puedan estar al alcance. Los cazadores adultos por lo regular deberán conseguir parte de la flora que sólo se encuentra en las profundidades de los bosques y de algunas montañas, pero nunca estando muy cerca de los límites de los Distritos; así como animales grandes.

Existe una regla esencial: eliminar todo tipo de rastro. Inclusive la leve sangre derramada cuando un animal es asesinado, debe taparse. Es algo que tanto en el Discurso como al pisar tierra firme en Panem, nos repiten abruptamente. Pareciera ridículo, pero la precaución en estos casos nunca será efímera. «No hay necesidad de un riesgo, por más pequeño que sea», es la frase que el Alcalde pronuncia al menos unas cinco veces.

La otra regla es cazar y recolectar sólo lo suficiente que pueda ser transportado, pero significativo para la manutención durante un mes. Algo más de la cuenta puede resultar irónicamente innecesario, pero menor, una odisea.

Y lo más importante, obedecer a los Cazadores Jefes, o de lo contrario, no podrías regresar a casa…vivo.

- Es el momento de mirar hacia las lejanías del mar, hacia Panem, y asegurar que los años que se han dedicado a explotarnos, seamos ahora nosotros los que explotemos la parte que nos corresponde – cita el Alcalde ante los aplausos ensordecedores de la multitud alrededor – Que la suerte y la fe de los Credianos, los acompañe – termina aludiéndonos.

Debo admitir que siempre me ha parecido innecesario todo esto, la multitud, el Discurso…pero en la Creda, cualquier hecho parece tener que rendirse en una ceremonia. Supongo que Panem hacía lo mismo con nuestros fundadores.

En cuanto todos los demás han ido a casa y han despedido brevemente a sus retoños, los cazadores toman armas e instrumentos de recolección necesarios de la Unidad, un apartado dentro del Puerto. En cuanto a algunos de nosotros no es necesario, cargo con mi arco y carcaj de flechas, y mi bolsa de recolección, sólo eso. Mis compañeros, no se quedan atrás. Traen consigo las armas que Carlear también les fabricó junto a mi padre: un trío de cuchillos capaces de cortar casi cualquier cosa y una espada de acero y Qrubio, una aleación que se descubrió aquí y es indestructible. Eso es de John. Janeth posee una lanza compuesta también por la aleación del Qrubio, extremadamente ligera en carga pero peligrosa al momento de atravesar. Su hoja afilada es similar a la de mis flechas, e increíblemente, puede direccionarse recta hacia el objetivo sin importar los muchos cuantos metros a distancia. Claro que, como casi cualquier otra arma, tiene una limitación.

Los Cazadores Jefes nos conducen hacia la punta del muelle, en donde seis lanchas fleteras esperan ser abordadas. Cada uno con capacidad para cinco personas. No hace falta preocuparse mucho por las redes de pesca, ya que las llevan incluidas. Josh, Janeth y yo nos situamos en nuestra lancha, y digo nuestra, porque en secreto hemos hecho una marca personal por debajo de la cuartilla de madera. Es un Quetnix.

Los Quetnix son aves dominantes con apariencia de llamas, rojo y amarillo apagado chocando entre miles de plumas crespas que cuando se liberan, son como cenizas. Es, quizá, el ave más hermosa que jamás se haya visto. En la Creda sólo quedan unas cuantas, pero en los inicio de primavera vuelan por los cielos en una danza de apareamiento colosal, como fuego brillante colándose entre los aires. Las admiro, por su fiereza que demuestran ante los cazadores, de alguna manera nos colocan un alto.

- Sigue intacta – dice Josh rasgando lo que sería el pico del animal.

- Los Quetnix expresan resistencia – comenta Janneth colocando la lanza entre sus piernas.

- También valor – digo – valor a quebrantar lo incorrecto.

- Y lo correcto – exclama Kane, un chico de nuestra edad que aparenta los treinta – Hasta esas aves saben que lo correcto es una ilusión – agrega agitando sus manos constantemente, en señal de nerviosismo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto.

- En realidad sí – el movimiento de sus labios temblorosos, la capa de sudor en su cuello, me provoca una punzada de preocupación.

- ¿Otro de tus presentimientos? – cede Janeth e intercambiamos miradas.

- He soñado explosiones aquí en la Creda – comenta Kane mirando la superficie.

- ¿Qué tipo de explosiones?

- De las que hay en las guerras…destructivas.

- Pero es sólo un sueño, Kane. No es como que quieran explotar una isla en el olvido ¿Quién? – declara Josh jugando con uno de sus cuchillos.

- Tal vez ocurra otra confrontación entre todos aquí – Janeth suelta las palabras en un hilo preocupado.

- Todos corrían desesperados…algunos envueltos en llamas – Kane prosigue pareciendo alejado ante nuestros comentarios – Presiento que algo malo ocurrirá, pronto.

En algún punto de mi razón, se activa una bomba de inestables ideas, las palabras rebotan en las paredes de mi cráneo y golpean mi respiración como cuchillas. Tal vez si fuera indiferente ante ello, rodaría los ojos. Tal vez si fuera cerrado, nada de eso importaría. Pero hay algo que logra quemar mi visión de cordura, una poderosa razón para tomar en cuenta al incomprensible Kane:

Nunca se equivoca.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo de entrada?, ¿Fallé en el intento? En el siguiente capítulo podrán aclararse varias ideas que aquí no pudieron hacerse en base a la trama, y me atrevo a decir que verán en acción a los Cazadores y los Agentes de la Paz. **

***Gracias por leer.***


End file.
